Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.3 Carla VS Shin
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS SONG Requiem (2) Bloody Night Vol.3 este cel de al treilea disc din colecţia VERSUS SONG. Cântecul este interpretat de către Carla Tsukinami (CV:Toshiyuki Morikawa) şi Shin Tsukinami (CV: Showtaro Morikubo). Discl a avut premierea în Japonia pe data de 16 decembrie 2015 şi conţine o mini-dramă ca şi bonus. Lista de piese # Operation X 04:23 # Operation X -Carla ver-''' 04:23 # 'Operation X -Shin ver-' 04:23 # 'Operation X -off vocal-' 04:24 # '''Mini Drama 「Carla VS Shin」 19:17 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「カルラＶＳシン」, Tori oroshi mini dorama 「Carla VS Shin」) Versurile Kanji = WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　底なしのBlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　病み過ぎてるSufferer Umm　咎-トガ-ってるナイフで解剖しても、 　　　　もはや、手遅れ感は否めないね？Dr. Ah　萎びたライトは点滅しかけて、 　　　　いまや、誰もかもがクビ〆あって　Short Circuit ヤバ過ぎる愛の　その欲望、 　　　　踏み込めば踏み込む程、リスクが拡散-ひろ-がる 心臓に流れる紅い確執-ち-、 　　　　さあ、何も考えられなくなるCry　吸-スイ-っパナす 今夜、誰かの主述を（書き換える）手術───c’mon!!! 「………さあ、はじめよう!」 「……たまんないよ」 ゾクゾクする疵痕-きずあと-を待ち望んでた 「何もかも」を、破滅-おわ-らせるのは、今じゃない？ 痛みは、新たに生まれ変わる為 愛されるLevelも、愛すLevelも　ここじゃ、意味がない 愛のOperation X WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　底なしのBlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　病み過ぎてるSufferer 「Umm　齧ってる薬を飲みこんでもね、 　　　　むしろ倦怠感が増すばかりさMr. Ah　崩れたパズルはそのままでいいよ、 　　　　どこか病んでるのも必然だって　Without cause 手遅れの罪と一切合財、 　　　　投げ出せば投げ出す程、アイツが嘲-あざけ-る 末端まで痺れる麻酔さ、もう今を隔離する 　　　　遺骸ないなら　刺-さし-っパナす 今夜、狂える執刀を（望んたよ）嫉妬———c'mon!!! 「……暴いてやる」 「……貴様のすべてを」 ダラダラ流れ堕ちてる不可解なエゴ 痛み過ぎて、切り取るのは、今でしょう！ 暗くて古びたもの全て棄てて 赦されるLineも、赦すLineも 　楽な訳がない 愛のOperation X 月に逆らう、術式で（何もかも）従属———c'mon!!! ゾクゾクする疵痕-きずあと-を待ち望んでた 「何もかも」を、破滅-おわ-らせるのは、今じゃない？ 痛みは、新たに生まれ変わる為 愛されるLevelも、愛すLevelも　ここじゃ、意味がない 愛のOperation X WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　底なしのBlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　病み過ぎてるSufferer WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　底なしのBlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　病み過ぎてるSufferer |-| Romaji = WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　sokonashi no BlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　yamisugiteru Sufferer Umm　TOGAtteru NAIFU de kaibou shite mo, mohaya, teokure kan wa inamenai ne? Dr. Ah　shinabita RAITO wa tenmetsu shikakete, imaya, dare mo kamo ga KUBI shimeatte　Short Circuit YABAsugiru ai no　sono yokubou, fumikomeba fumikomu hodo, RISUKU ga hirogaru shinzou ni nagareru akai chi, saa, nani mo kangaerarenaku naru Cry　SUIPPANAsu konya, dareka no shujutsu o(kakikaeru)shujutsu───C'mon!!! "………saa, hajimeyou" "……tamannai yo" ZOKUZOKU suru kizuato o machinozondeta 'nani mo kamo' o, owaraseru no wa, ima janai? itami wa, arata ni umarekawaru tame aisareru Level mo, aisu Level mo　koko ja, imi ga nai ai no Operation X WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　sokonashi no BlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　yamisugiteru Sufferer Umm　kajitteru kusuri o nomikonde mo ne, mushiro kentai kan ga masu bakari sa Mr. Ah　kuzureta PAZURU wa sono mama de ii yo, dokoka yanderu no mo hitsuzen datte　Without Cause teokure no tsumi to issaigassai, nagesaseba nagedasu hodo, AITSU ga azakeru mattan made shibireru masui sa, mou ima o kakuri suru igai nai nara　sashipPANAsu koyoi, kurueru shittou o(nozonda yo)shitto———C'mon!!! "……abaite yaru" "……kisama no subete o" DARADARA nagareochiteru fukakai na EGO itami sugite, kiritoru no wa, ima deshou! kurakute furubita mono subete sutete yurusareru Line mo, yurusu Line mo　raku na wake ga nai ai no Operation X tsuki ni sakarau, jutsushiki de (nani mo kamo) juuzoku───C'mon!!! "yoru wa nagai, tappuri to……" "……ijimete yaru yo!" ZOKUZOKU suru kizuato o machinozondeta 'nani mo kamo' o, owaraseru no wa, ima janai? itami wa, arata ni umarekawaru tame aisareru Level mo, aisu Level mo　koko ja, imi ga nai ai no Operation X WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　sokonashi no BlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　yamisugiteru Sufferer WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　sokonashi no BlackOrder WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo SWE (A) T-FEAR　yamisugiteru Sufferer |-| Engleza = WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a bottomless black order WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a too ill sufferer Umm… Even if you operate with the knife you sharpen with your sins, Already now, you can't deny it seems too late, can you, Doctor? Ah… As the faded lights begin to flicker, Right now, everyone is strangling each other as they short circuit! The desires of that too dangerous love, The risk spreads further the deeper you get involved The red discordant blood flowing through your heart, So, as you cry out like nothing you've ever imagined, I'll keep on sucking you dry Tonight, it's the operation(to overwrite) someone's subject and predicate―――C'mon!!! "……Now then, let's begin" "……It's unbearable!" We've eagerly awaited these thrilling scars! When 'everything' can end in complete destruction, isn't it now? So that the pain is reborn anew, The level you're loved, the level you love, it has no meaning here! Love's Operation X WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a bottomless black order WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a too ill sufferer Umm… Even if you swallow the medicine you chew on, You're weariness only grows instead, Mister! Ah… The crumbling puzzle is fine like it is No matter how you fall ill, it's inevitable without cause! The sins of your late actions and everything, The more you give up, the more that guy mocks you Going numb to the ends with the anesthesia, you're already quarantined now If you're not a corpse yet, I'll keep on stabbing you! Tonight, it's the mad surgeon(you'd wished for), the jealousy―――C'mon!!! "……I'll expose" "……everything about you!" Flowing freely and falling away, such a mysterious ego As the pain becomes too much, the time to cut it off is now! All the dark and aged things, abandon them all The line you're allowed, the line you'll allow, it's not like it's that simple! Love's Operation X Defying the moon, on this procedure(everything is) dependent―――C'mon!!! "The night is long, so I'll fully……" "……torment you!" We've eagerly awaited these thrilling scars! When 'everything' can end in complete destruction, isn't it now? So that the pain is reborn anew, The level you're loved, the level you love, it has no meaning here! Love's Operation X WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a bottomless black order WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a too ill sufferer WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a bottomless black order WoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWoWo Sweaty fear, a too ill sufferer Credite Versuri: Daisuke Iwasuki Compozitor: MIKOTO Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe # http://dialover.net/cd/?series=versus_song # http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/82472.html Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:VERSUS SONG